A Sample Of Trinity: Wikia vs. Creepypastas
Prologue Diary Entry #681 (1/14/2018) The creepypastas are out of control! They seemed to come out of nowhere and began sabotaging the wiki! Someone, anyone! Please, help! hie''rhi'q''lhrohrohcvre'''wuoreowuvhew''ovhelpusiueqci'' Diary Entry #682 (1/17/2018) The previous diary entry was sabotaged. We don't know what happened to the previous writer, but that's not something to worry about. What needs to be tended too is running away from those creepypastas before they attack us! We're running into basically tall grass and unkempt land. It's terrible. We've left the wiki, all that we have loved was stolen from us just like that. Good news! We've found a cave to settle in. This should suit our needs until.. Well... Something happens. We can't specify what will happen, as we can't predict the future, but let's just hope it's for the better good. Diary Entry #683 (4/30/2024) It's been years since creepypastas have taken over the wiki. What we had expected from the creepypastas was not at all what happened to the wiki. They seemed to come straight out of their stories one by one and overthrew the staff. It was chaos. We were forced to retreat and hide inside a cave, as mentioned before. We are currently huddled across the campfire, debating what we should do, as we can't just hide in a cave for the rest of our lives. MABYE WE SHULD WHACK THOE BUT NOCKERS! CHICKEN! Don't vandalize this diary entry! Diary Entry #684 (5/19/2024) We've made our desicion, and that is taking back the wiki with brute force. This is not like us, but we can't just sit around in a cave for the rest of our lives, squandering with stress and discomfort. We need to act! We need to take back our territory! Our fighting skill combined should probably be enough for this fight. We can only hope that this goes our way. Diary Entry #685 (6/3/2024) We've made our preperations. These young soldiers look in good condition with their weapons in hand. Let's hope that we're prepared enough for this. We've had many fights in the past, but we definetly can't lose this one! The Story Phase One: Entering The wiki looks as if it's been changed from a community to a minefield. Fico pointed out something iin the center of the wiki, a strange structure of some kind. It seemed to house the leader, and the basement seems to lead to the Seven Plagues. Deadlock was worried about the Seven Plagues, as they may have been tampered, or even destroyed. It was time to act. The first thing on our to-do-list is to enter the wiki and infiltrate it. This is easier said than done, though. The entrance turned from a free to enter door to a heavily guarded gate. It was guarded by Zombies. Puny. Juuno sneaked up to the Zombies and backstabbed them. Good job. The Zombies were relatively weak compared to what we fought with. I can't believe that they leave such weak (They were strong, as they had Protection XVII diamond armour) Zombies guard the base. We weren't done. There was some sort of combination we had to enter into a keypad. It was easy to hack into. Fico unscrewed the keypad, tweaked it, and opened the door. Unfortunately, this was only the beginning. The hardest was yet to come. Let's just hope they didn't spot us. Phase Two: Genocide We entered the base. Luckily we ducked behind some bushes, we didn't have much time to do so, so we had to split up. The reason why we did is because we spotted some zombie guards patrolling the main road. They seemed to be stronger than the guards patrolling the entrance. Fico and Deadlock pulled out their bows while Chicken10 got out a sword. Chicken rushed to the zombies and cut them up, ducking behind a house, while Fico and Deadlock shot down the onlookers. We then ran to some more zombies and cut them up. Some attempted to paralyze us, either by sword or stun gun, but the most damage they did was a small cut. We killed them, easily filling the roads with bodies. Phase Three: Vs. Batwing4 and Frost Girl As we were commiting genocide for these weak zombies, We noticed a figure run down a dark dirt road, while a whisper filled the air. We made out the whispering phrase to be "Mraz". The figure approached us, while a line of ice came from above. It was two creepypastas. Frost Girl and Batwing4. This was going to be a fight. Not because we might be overpowered, but we were fighting creepypastas. Batwing4 and Frost Girl seemed to be holding hands. Not in a fighting manner, but rather in a romantic manner. Please don’t tell us that they are… y’know what it is. Enough stalling. It was time to strike. Chicken and Juuno ran with their swords, charging at full force. Frost Girl reacted quickly and spawned two spikes of ice. Chicken got trapped, but Juuno merely dodged the ice. Juuno the dodged an odyssey of obstacles before swinging at Batwing4. He had to duck, so he knocked Batwing4 off his feet. Fico ran faster than sound, punching Batwing4 into a building, while merely touching Frost Girl with his sword. Batwing4 hit the wall with his body, Seeming to knock him out. He twitched and moved around a bit before collapsing to the floor. Frost Girl ran to Batwing4, and kneeled down beside him. While she was sprouting tears, Juuno sliced the ice, freeing Chicken and giving him some ice armour, probably might melt or break, but will do for a good strike. Frost Girl slowly inched her head to face us. A giant ice stalagmite rose from the floor and merely missed Juuno, but a second came launching at Juuno, knocking him out cold. (Get it?) Ice? Puny. TheMysteriousHood ran towards Frost Girl with a high speed, pointing a diamond pickaxe at her. He cut through most of the ice with ease, but stopped when he ran out of speed. He easily mined through the rest. He jumped and used his sword to hit Frost Girl. She was tricky to hit, so she moved out of the way, encapsulating Hood’s sword in ice. He couldn’t pull it out, and he would spend too much time trying to mine it out. He instead fought with his pickaxe. He threw some good swings, but few hit Frost Girl. Chicken then ran towards her, hitting her on his ice armour. It broke the armour, but it gave Frost Girl a pretty nasty concussion. Hood knew what cold help it. He mined his sword out of the ice, and, you guessed it. Down the head goes. Phase Four: Vandalism Time to commit some “vandalism”. The creepypastas have terraformed the wiki from a community to a war zone, so it’s only natural we change things to the way they were. It was also natural that some enemy troops knew that we killed those two weaklings, so someone sent a bunch of zombies and skeletons to take care of us. Our guards are raised. We can do both at the same time, it was no real struggle. As one zombie sprinted towards us, GREEN0704 slashed it into a tall statue, taking out a good chunk of it, eventually collapsing. Hood and Juuno also reflected some arrows coming from skeletons, chipping the brick walls separating the houses from the main roads. Nk kicked a creeper into one of the brick walls, exploding on contact. A good segment of the brick wall was destroyed. It’s okay if one of the houses were damaged. We can fix it no problem. Our vandalism was working quite effectively. Destroying all the barriers and the new monuments were restoring the wiki to it’s former shape. A slight whisper in the air triggered our responses. We tried not to get distracted, but it just seemed like too much. We took down the last zombie. The whisper didn’t stop, though. Phase Five: Vs. Green Steve and Red Steve TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Entities